


Snowflake

by harrystanslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Snowflake





	Snowflake

“Daddy, it snowed!” 

“Maybe when Papa gets home we’ll play outside, hmm?” 

“Really?! That would be so fun! Can we call Papa? I wanna see where he is.” 

“Sure, bub.” 

Harry answers right away, “Hi, love. And my tiny love! I know you’re listening!”

Beau giggles and says, “Hi, Papa! Where are you? Can we play outside when you get home?” 

“Sure, baby. I’ll be home in ten. Have daddy get you ready.” 

“Okay, Papa! See you soon, love you! Daddy, you heard him, c’mon!” 

“Okay, snowflake, slow down!” He can’t stop giggling. “Bye Haz, love you.” 

“Love you, Lou.”


End file.
